


Kissing Kyle

by TheFriendlyDevil



Category: South Park
Genre: Bebe is a Good Bro, Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay? It's More Likely Than You Think, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFriendlyDevil/pseuds/TheFriendlyDevil
Summary: This is just a practice thing more than anything. I need to learn to write kissing better than I do, so why not exploit My favorite character and his many ships through SMIH? Request are open so feel free to suggest whatever (not Kyman tho, I have a plan for that one). You can either request here or at my Tumblr (where you can also request fics); http://thefriendlydevil.tumblr.comCharacters are aged up! Some chapter ratings may vary, but it won't get too graphic or adult themed!





	1. Setting (Make request here)

Parties were never really a common occurrence in Kyle's life, aside from the fact he'd occasionally go to hang out with Stan, or get a general stress relief from the pent up emotions he felt that week. So, when he was offered to go to one of Bebe's infamous house parties, of course he had denied it at first, but took an invite regardless. He never really saw any harm when it came to Bebe, despite the fact the girl has done wrong, she usually had fairly good intentions, and she usually also had safe and planned out parties. Planned out meaning she knew what each emergency led to, not that she actually had an idea where the party would head. 

Still though, Kyle disregarded it, keeping the invite on his desk at home and ignoring it up until the night before. He stared at the piece of paper intently, nibbling on his lip in thought over it. Over the past week he’s been hearing a lot about the party, enough to hype him up anyways, but he was hesitated. There was always a catch at these sort of things, may it be you have to bring a drink, food, a guest, etc., and he wasn’t sure if he do that. Any of it. He was sure he could find a guest if he tried hard enough, but he was almost positive hkis friends all had someone already. He swallowed and reached over, grabbing the paper off his desk and reading over it carefully. He didn’t see any catch, except the participation part that was more a suggestion everyone play part in games that may or may not happen. A smile grazed his lips and he picked his phone out of his pocket, making a quick dial to the blonde. 

“Hey Ky!” She exclaimed through the phone, a distant tone of some pop song behind her and a few other voices. “Hey Bebe, just calling to ask if you’d need me to bring anything?” he asked, smiling as he heard the gasp through the end. “Is the Broflovski boy finally coming to my party? God, I feel honored!” She snorted and laughed. “No, it’s all good Kyle, but if you do want to help, you could come over and help decorate,” she suggested. “I have literally no taste in decor, Bebe,” he stated, an eye roll in his voice but he snickered. “True, but you’re tall,” she argued, with a happy sigh. “I am too, but I can’t quite reach and none of us want to get on a chair and admit we can’t reach,” she mumbled. “Who’s all in ‘we’?” he asked, but he was already shrugging his jacket on and leaving his room. “Me, Nichole, Heidi, Wendy, Red, and Kevin,” she answered and Kyle nodded. “Alright, I’m already putting my shoes on. I’ll be there soon. Later,” he spoke. “See ya soon!” He hung up, sighing as he slid his shoes on. “I’m going out ma’! He called. “Where too?” he heard back, he took a moment before answering. “To the Stevens’ house! Bebe and her squad are too short to reach something,” he answered honestly. “Alright, but be back before 10!”

Kyle was gone after that, walking down the street happily. Bebe didn’t live too far from him, so it wasn’t much of an issue to walk. He got there in ten minutes, moving up the walkway and to the door, giving a tap at it. It opened wide to reveal Heidi, who beamed. “Thank goodness! Hurry up, Red about grabbed a chair,” she grabbed Kyle’s arm and pulled him into the house with urgency, leading him into the living room that looked pretty well set up so far. And, the girls wearing dresses in the center pulled it off. IT took him a moment to realize Heidi and Wendy were in suits, confusion dawning on him. “Is this thing formal?” he asked, confusion rushing through him. “What? Oh- no, this is a different thing. We had a dress-up thing before this and we were dared to see who could last longer dressed up,” Bebe explained as she stepped forward with a sheepish grin. “I’d say you should see Kevin, but he’s hiding somewhere. Guy looks good in a dress,” the blonde gave a shrug before stuffing Kyle’s hand’s with decorations. “You hang them up, we’ll coordinate you.”

By a quarter to eight Kyle had helped them finished decorating, a grin lacing his face as he looked around. “Thanks so much Ky! I really owe you one,” she answered, giving him a big hug before pulling back and waving him out the door. “It’s cool! See you tomorrow Bebe.” He waved by and was gone. 

The next day was spent getting ready, picking out casual outfit and messaging his little group so they knew he was showing up. Of course it was a mix of surprise and not so much. The party started at eight, Kyle getting there early to help with a few more things, Bebe thanking him continuously, and the other girls appreciated the kind offer as well. Kyle had to remember that, these parties weren’t just Bebe’s, they were basically coordinated by the entire squad, Bebe just hosted it. 

Soon enough the party was started and people were flooding in, enjoying their time, taking, eating, drinking, name it and someone somewhere might’ve been doing it. Kyle found himself with Stan and Token in a corner, the three talking about useless stuff they wouldn’t remember in the next few minutes when a ringing noise went out, and then all eyes were on Bebe. “Alright everyone! Welcome! I’m hoping you’re all having fun?” a collective cheer left the crowd, and a smile plastered itself onto Bebe’s face. “Well, I just want everyone to know the first game suggestion came in and I was too excited to deny it. I know it’s a bit early, but who’s down for some Seven Minutes in Heaven?” The audience went crazy, it was a majority rule that they do it, Kyle swallowing. No- that was a big no. That god participation was optional or else he’d die, but as he watched his friends all go to grab a stupid piece of paper to write their names on, he found himself ignoring it. He wasn’t playing, he already decided, not bothering to look over. The night went on, and the game did as well, people coming out happy, embarrassed, etc. Kyle just couldn’t help but eye the closet. But, he glanced away the minute he saw Kenny and Bebe hurry up and over to him with the bowl in hand.


	2. Jyle (example chapter)

“Come on Kyle! You know you wanna~” Kenny pushed out. Kyle glanced to the bowl, giving Kenny a look that basically said ‘fuck off’ but he reached in lazily anyways. There wasn’t a point in arguing after all, and he was sure he could survive seven minutes with most of the kids here. The blonde gave him a supportive look as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the boy, who opened it, and grinned brightly. “Alright, Ky~ Go to the closet and I’ll get your buddy,” he had a tone that made Kyle feel a bit uneasy, he never liked teasing if it came from Kenny.

 

But, he walked to the closet regardless and got himself situated, Bebe giving him a thumbs up before she shut the door. He waited a few minutes, using the time to check his phone in something he figured was well deserved after spending time socializing. His eyes gazed towards the door as it opened, giving him a view of Kenny and the person he least expected to be participating, Jimmy. The brunette seemed to lighten up a small bit upon seeing him, but that was washed away just as fast as his eyes averted away, which confused Kyle. Though, he watched as he stepped in and the door shut, a voice ranging through that Kyle could tell was Bebe’s, “Seven minutes starting now boys!” 

 

And, after that it just got  _ awkward _ . Both shuffled around and neither made a move to fix it, just keeping silent and their eyes off of each other. It took him a moment before he he sucked in a small breath and spoke. “So-” “Why have you been avoiding me?” Kyle felt the air get knocked out of his lungs and he stared at Jimmy, who still didn’t look at him. “I can u-understand you not hanging out anymore but… you just d-disappeared dude,” the cripple finally brought an eye to look at him, a tinge of guilt hitting Kyle but...

 

“I don't… avoid you..” his voice trailed off, a sheepish feeling that mixed with the guilt lacing through his mind as he slid down the wall with a groan. “ _ Fuck _ , I'm so sorry dude,” he spoke genuinely as he leaned his head back against the wall. He knew what Jimmy was talking about, yeah. They had, had a pattern through the beginning of the year of walking to classes together, always meeting near the courtyard because it was easier to navigate then, taking the elevator if they needed to go up a story, and though Kyle would offer to take the stairs to keep Jimmy out of trouble, the brunette always insisted otherwise. But, sometime after winter break he began to stop doing that, keeping to his own schedule- but that was only because of the weird feeling he got around the other. Or, at least that’s what he figured.

 

He came out of his thoughts as he watched Jimmy shuffle around. “Hey, no- it's f-fine,” he held onto a forgiving tone as he eased himself down to sit by the ginger, placing his crutches off the side shortly after. “I know you d-don't _ mean _ to do it,” he paused, taking a glance over and meeting the green eyes he was waiting for, “You just have a weird way of going about things.” Kyle couldn’t help the little smile but it dropped, “No, I… look I should have told you at least.” Jimmy shrugged a small bit. “Yeah, maybe you should have. It would have stopped my worrying for you,” he admitted and glanced off. “Are you gonna tell em why?” And Kyle’s eyes were still locked on him, a contemplating expression crossing his face before he breathed out shakily and brought his hand to gently touch Jimmy’s, the brunette jumping at the contact but as soon as Kyle tried to pull his hand back, he grabbed it. “I- Jim, look. I have,” he flound a lack of words hitting him and he and Jimmy stared at each other. Kyle took in a deep breath before he leaned forward, lifting Jimmy’s hand up to gently kiss it while staring into his brown eyes. “I like you, a lot,” he mumbled against where he kissed, pulling back a small bit with a hopeful look as he watched the boy’s face heat up. Before another word could be spoken, they both met together for a sweet and gentle kiss, nothing more, nothing less, but it spoke more words than either could say. They pulled back, breathless but in a good way as their eyes met and they shared a small laugh, their foreheads meeting each other.   
  
They stayed like that for what felt like forever, before Jimmy sighed and opted to instead place his head on Kyle’s shoulder. “You m-mean to tell em, that you avoided me because of a crush?” he asked, breaking the moment, but Kyle laughed shyly with a small nod. “Yeah, I didn’t mean to though, I swear,” he shifted a bit to Wrap an arm around him, smiling. “Well, if it means anything, I like you too.” Jimmy lifted his head and smiled at him, Kyle found himself awestruck before he leaned in close, “It means a lot.” Their lips met again in that same soft way that still drove them both to being breathless, pulling back once more right on time for the door to open and Bebe to peak in with a sweet smile. “You’re time’s are up,” she spoke with a sweet tone, giving a wink to Jimmy who caught on quickly as Kyle helped him stand up. “S-so it was you! You put my name in!” Bebe giggled with a little shake of the head. “No, we never put in your name, I just decided it’d be a better match then who Kyle was supposed to go with, plus I owed him a favor. Sorry, hun.” Jimmy took his crutches from Kyle and shrugged a small bit as he was allowed to support himself. “I'd be mad, but… This was nice.”

 

Kyle's heart fluttered at the smile he got.


	3. Cryle

Kyle’s eyes rolled at the sight of the bowl being pushed into his line of sight. “Ken,” he grumbled, giving the male blonde a look. “Ky, come on,” Bebe chimed up in place of Kenny, a pout on her lips, “Maybe you’ll get someone good?” She winked and Kyle rolled his eyes, but he reached into the bowl despite his complaints. He took out a piece of paper and handed it towards the blonde’s who opened it. “Ooo, I didn’t even know he was playing,” Kenny mumbled before giving Kyle a wink as Bebe grabbed his arm. “Go to the closet, I’ll go get him,” Kenny waved the two off and then went on the hunt. Kyle swallowed and glanced to Bebe as she led him. 

 

“You’ll be okay,” the blonde reassured him as they reached the door, “They’re nice. Nice enough anyways.” Kyle trusted her and sent a smile back before walking into the closet. Moments after,t the door was opened again and in came his mystery friend, none other than- “Craig?” Kyle asked out, just as the door shut. “Mhm,” was the hum he got back before he heard shuffling and a hand touch him. “You know where the light is?” The noirette asked, glancing around and moving his hands for logical places it could be. “It’s a pull switch, but I think I saw Clyde take the bulb out after his turn, pretty sure that’s what he had,” Kyle mumbled, hearing the little annoyed sound come from the male in front of him before they fell silent. They both stood across from each other, Kyle making the first move to shift his back up against the wall and speaking. “You here with Token?” he asked. “Nah, he came with Clyde. ‘m here as a loner,” he murmured with a shrug, stepping forward. “I feel that, I came alone too,” the silence fell over them again but Kyle felt Craig’s hand come to him again and then flinch back. “Sorry, trying to find the wall,” he explained. Kyle gave a shrug and grabbed Craig’s wrist, pulling till the hand touch the wall. He then heard the footsteps moving and then Craig’s back hit the wall next to him with a low sigh. Their shoulder were touching, Kyle noticed, and while he felt it was best to move back and give personal space, he didn’t, keeping them touching. Craig didn’t seem to care anyways. 

 

They kept quiet for a bit, occasionally shuffling against the wall until Kyle finally spoke. “So uh, how are you?” he asked, and he heard Caig  _ snort _ before speaking, “We’re really moving to small talk already? After a few years of knowing each other I figured we’re past that stage.” And Kyle couldn’t help but laugh, because, well, it was true. “Well, I’m not used to having one of yours or my friends here to be a filter for your grunts and my ‘big words’.” The two both shared a short laugh, not that it bothered them, though it was such a rare thing for Craig to laugh that Kyle savoured what he got. Craig turned so his shoulder was resting on the wall and Kyle turned to do the same, being close enough to see was nice, plus his eyes had adjusted a bit ago. So, he met Craig’s eyes easily with a small smile. Craig pursed his lips before glancing off and asking. “So, have you gotten somebody yet?” Kyle let out a little chuckle, “Are you my ma now?” he asked before adding, “But no, uh, haven’t been looking though.” Craig gave a little nod and Kyle got a confused look that washed away as his eyes looked off. “I uh, I’m open to suggestions though,” he stated, and his eyes came back only to meet Craig’s. “You got a type?” Kyle shook his head, “No, anyone will do, they have to be a good kisser though.” 

 

Kyle couldn’t have made a better  choice than those words. As Craig leaned forward and brought a hand to his cheek, a small smile showing. “You think? I don’t think kissin’ is the key part of a relationship,” he explained, pulling the ginger closer as he wrapped his arm around his neck with ease, the hand coming behind his head and messing with his hair. 

 

“Yer hair s'nice,” he soothed, fingers weaving through the ginger curls with little ease, but it was enough to where any pulling didn't hurt. Kyle glanced off, though the closeness of the situation didn’t let him have his eyes off Craig for long. “And, you're a liar,” he decided shortly, a tone in his voice that was nothing short of doubtful as he pulled his head back to stare into the blue eyes before him. “Maybe you just don't know the truth?” he carefully spoke, but there was no room for argument in the words, leaving the other falling silent as his mind blanked. Craig seemed to get the idea and he smiled slightly before leaning forward, pulling them into a lazy kiss. He worked slow and careful, though there wasn’t a rush to anything. Even as Kyle found their mouths open, neither picked up the pace or tried to add a new tone. It was lazy, sweet, and somehow passionate. They pulled back and Craig made a point to kiss at Kyle’s jaw, gently nibbling, not hard enough to leave a mark, but it was noticeable. They both broke apart again, staring at each other with a look before Craig spoke, “Would now be a good time to ask you out?” Kyle took a minute to process before nodding. “Now would be a perfect time for that,” he agreed, his tone breathy. Then, the door opened and Kyle couldn’t thank Bebe enough for her replacing who he pulled with Craig.


	4. Kybe? Byle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one even though it's short,, I'd die for Bebe

“Kyyyle,” his name was dragged out through Kenny, who leaned against him dramatically. “Please, if you don’t take a turn then the system will break and I might die.” Kyle rolled his eyes. “Then die, I’m not playing.” Kenny pursed his lips and then pushed the bowl at Kyle,  “You’re too scared then, yeah? Afraid to go in the little closet?” Kyle glanced between the two as he watched Kenny nudge Bebe, who snapped out of whatever thoughts she was stuck in. “Oh! Um, yeah, come on Ky, please? Everyone else is playing?” Kyle nibbled on his lip, not one to usually respond to peer pressure, but he didn’t like denying a challenge, it was usually something that ended in his embarrassment later. So, after groaning out in complaint, he reached his hand into the bowl, pulled out a card and pushed it into Kenny’s hands, who opened it, and whistled with a smirk. “Well, Ky, ain’t you lucky?” He cooed and grabbed Bebe’s arm gently before grabbing Kyle’s and leading them to the closet. Kyle looked to the blonde, and the two both caught on before they were pushed in by Kenny, who sent them a wink. “Have fun,” he teased before closing the door.

 

After a moment, Kyle looked to Bebe with a little snicker. “Who woulda thought we’d get stuck together,” the ginger snorted and smiled softly at her, which she returned. “Yeah, pretty glad it’s you and not one of the drunkies,” she joked, the two sharing a laugh that filled the small area enough to remind them that they’re alone in there, which added on something to the atmosphere that Kyle couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t a tension, but it wasn’t comfort either- though it wasn’t awkward enough to be an inbetween.   
  


A comfortable silence filled the room as they both stayed close to each other, neither bothering to break it because it was nice, though Kyle could see Bebe shifting with a bundle of nerves, and he had to finally ask. “You got something on you mind?” She blinked and looked up at him, before shrugging. “You know, this is actually a pretty good time for us to have a chat, Ky,” the blonde spoke smooth, her voice not showing hesitation, though her eyes averted away. Kyle felt his stomach twist a little at that. Chat? “Oh, yeah of course, Bebe. What’s it about?” 

 

She took in a small breath and her head turned. “Look, I’m not… the best person in the world, and I know a lot of dudes and stuff don’t trust me thanks to mistakes of made,” she began, her words hitting him in a way that made him frown. “But, listen, I… I don’t kiss people unless I like them, and I know you’re weird about some stuff so,” she bit her lip, and Kyle caught on fast. A gentle smile placed itself on his lips and he chuckled. “Bebe, I like you a lot,” his voice didn’t come out as confident as he wanted, but Bebe looking at him with a newly gained shine to her eyes? Kyle felt weak. She looked over his face for any doubts before she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, relief washing over her, and Kyle too. 

 

“Oh my god,” she mumbled, “You of all people? Doesn’t anything-” “No, it doesn’t bother me, dummy. You think I’m not guilty of doing some bad shit?” Bebe looked up at him after he answered her unasked question, the light in her eyes growing till she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, making him swoon a bit as a smile came to his face, her hand coming to rest on his cheek as she stared at him with loving blue eyes that had the sun hidden in them, “Then this won’t end once we leave the closet?” She asked, her worry in her tone, that Kyle answered with a kiss to her forehead. “It won’t end as long as you’ll have me.” Bebe snorted, “Of course, you dork,” she leaned forward and their lips met in a soft and long kiss, moving in sweet motions as Bebe took the lead. Kyle was inexperienced, but it didn’t seem to bother her much as she kept it soft and sweet for as long as she could till they had to pull back for air, their faces flushed a bright red. They stared into each other’s eyes and slowly they let out soft laughs as they hugged. The door clicked open and their eyes wandered over, their grins not dropping as they intertwined hands and walked out of the closet, Bebe and Kenny low-key high fiving as they crossed paths. Kyle didn’t care though, he was just happy he got Bebe.


End file.
